halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/C variant
The Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/C variant,[http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=cqbfiction Bungie.net - C.Q.B.: Close Quarters Battle] more commonly known as Close Quarters Battle Armor, (acronym CQB), is a type of United Nations Space Command ground infantry body armor and a variant of the Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/Mark V and Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/Mark VI. Operational History Successor to the earlier CQC variant first produced in 2548,Halo: Reach' - Description: The Armory - CQC the Mjolnir/C Variant was developed and tested at UNSC facilities in Essen, Germany, and Songnam, Korea, respectively, integrating feedback gathered from the Jericho VII Theater.Halo 3' - Description: CQB - Helmet The intent of the Mjolnir Mark VI Powered Assault Armor/C variant was to improve survivability in close combat, specifically by looking at alternate methods of K dispersal and improving joint mobility.Halo 3' - Description: CQB - Body Gameplay Helmet Unlock: Halo 3: Starter. Halo: Reach: Via Halo Waypoint, must meet the given requirements. The helmet is very different from the standard Mark VI. It features a roughly "T" shaped visor with two large cheek guards. The top of the helmet is reinforced by a black alloy that forms a protective brace on top. It bears somewhat of a resemblance to the ancient Greek helmets and the helmets worn by ancient Spartans; the shape of the visor, especially; and the cross brace loosely resembles the crest on a helmet. Shoulder Pauldron Unlock: Starter. The shoulder pauldrons are worn significantly lower than those of the standard Mark VI armor. They consist of a rectangular, slightly curved metal plate that is attached approximately where the deltoids, biceps brachii, and brachialis muscles converge. In actual combat, this would greatly improve the ease at which a SPARTAN-II moves the arms for close quarters combat, but increase the shoulder and upper arm's exposure to damage. Chest Unlock: Starter. Like in most other Mjolnir variants, the chest plate seems to be a plate of alloy material attached to the already existing Mark VI armor underneath. It consists of an additional set of four plates fused together in the body, and a tubular object at the bottom part of the chest plate which could either be a handle or some sort of canister due to its shape. There is a Combat Knife on the plate as well in a built-in sheath. In early development, the outer part of the chest piece was part of the secondary color group. Why this was changed is unknown. Trivia *According to a survey taken by Bungie, the CQB chest is one of the most used Spartan chest plates on Xbox Live. *The CQB helmet is available as a permutation in Halo: Reach via Halo Waypoint,[http://www.readyuplive.com/showthread.php/5790-X-10-Canada-Halo-Reach-Impressions'Ready Up Live': X'10 Canada - Halo: Reach Impressions] along with the Military Police variant.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=27328 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 07.16.10] The base helmet requires Career Milestone 20 and the Folks Need Heroes... achievement from Halo: Reach to unlock. Halo Waypoint is the only way to unlock this permutation. *In the Halo Legends episode Homecoming, Daisy-023 is seen wearing what appears to be this variant of Mjolnir Armor during the Harvest Campaign. However, as the predecessor to the CQB did not enter service until 2548, this is not possible. The armor worn by Daisy-023 in Homecoming is actually an artistic license that enabled the studio to employ visual variety, while containing a minor element of canon; the color of the armor, which is meant to be an element of camouflage for the reddish desert environment she was operating in.Halo Legends: Homecoming, Director's Commentary. *The right shoulder has the largest emblem in Halo 3. Gallery Concept Halo 3 Armor Concept.jpg|Concept art of the CQB armor for Halo 3. HR_Concept_CQB-Helmet.jpg|Concept art of the CQB helmet for Halo: Reach. Render Halo3 Spartan-smg-01.jpg|Beta render of a SPARTAN-II in a orange CQB Armor. Halo3 Spartan-rocket-launcher-03.jpg|Beta render of a SPARTAN-II in CQB wielding the M41 Rocket launcher. Halo3 - CQB_Full.png|Beta render of the CQB armor in Halo 3. H3 Render CQBStudy-4View.jpg|Armor study of CQB for Halo 3. HR Render CQBStudy-4View.jpg|Armor study of CQB for Halo: Reach. HR Render CQBStudy-Helmet-5View.jpg|Helmet study of CQB. HR Render CQBStudy-Helmet-Attachments.jpg|Helmet attachments study of CQB. H5 Render CQB-Helmet.jpg|Render of CQB for Halo 5: Guardians. Overview CQB Helmet.jpg|The CQB helmet in Halo: Reach. The-homecoming-04.jpg|Daisy-023 wearing the Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/C variant. reach_1187439_Medium.jpg|The CQB helmet worn during combat. My Flames.jpg|The CQB helmet with the Eternal effect in Forge World. Appearances *''Halo 3'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' Sources CQB